The invention relates to a method and to a system for the automated functional monitoring of an HVAC (heating, ventilation and air-conditioning) system which comprises the following components:    a) a fluid flow duct (1),    b) a fluid flow valve (5) which is arranged therein and has a valve body (5) in the fluid flow duct (1) and a valve motor (15) which moves the valve body (5),    c) a control circuit for actuating the valve motor,    d) a sensor in the fluid flow duct and    e) an evaluation module for evaluating signals of the sensor.
In addition, the invention relates to a fluid flow valve which can be used in an HVAC system.